


Hot Headed

by cyber_phobia



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cybertronian Reader - Freeform, Funny, Gen, Not so happy times, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_phobia/pseuds/cyber_phobia
Summary: You and Rodimus have never gotten along, and everyone is sick of it.





	Hot Headed

It wasn’t like you two hated each other, the both of you just extremely disliked each other. It was complicated. Sometimes you ignored the other's existence, but most of the time you fought and argued with one another.  
You often sided with Megatron to provoke Rodimus, while he often asked Magnus to to recite the Autobot Code and tell you exactly what rules you have broken and are breaking.  
Everyone on the Lost Light knew about the Rivalry, even Tailgate. They sometimes gathered around to watch the inevitable argument. Whirl told new arrivals that it was a Lost Light tradition.  
This time, the daily conflicts escalated into a fist fight. A few choice words about questionable choices can do wonders on already stressed cybertronians. “I did what I had to do!” Rodimus shouted “We all did! But there were other options!” you countered “You always choose the easiest route! The fast route.” Rodimus was steaming, literally “Easiest route? You think banishing my friend was the easiest route?” “Yo-” he didn’t even let you finish, lunging at you he caused the both of you to topple over.  
His frame was agonizingly hot. Your heat sensors flooded your vision with warnings. You used the momentum to flip Rodimus over. You weren’t an outlier, but that didn’t mean that you were going to be beaten so easily by one.  
You jumped forward at the mech, preparing to strike him. Suddenly, you were caught midair by a large pair of hands, pulling you backwards. Startled, you halted your movement, giving the individual time to restrain your body by hooking their hands under your arms. You looked over your shoulder, about to give the ‘bot a piece of your mind.  
It was Megatron.  
The poor mech looked tired and annoyed “Please, let us not continue this. We do not have time for this.” this only infuriated you more. You began to struggle in his grip, spewing cybertronian curses and profanity all the while. If you had been paying attention, you would have seen Cyclonus covering Tailgate’s audios while Whirl was cheering you on.  
Rodimus was restrained in the same manner. Ultra Magnus held the captain higher, preventing his pedes from getting any purchase. He too looked exhausted. Rodimus was protesting angrily at the blue Autobot, yelling at him, ordering him to release him.  
You kicked at Megatron’s legs, hoping this would cause some sort of reaction. Unfortunately, the mech had lead a four million year war, so your kicking did nothing more than leave a few dents.  
The two of you barely noticed that the larger mechs had started to move you away from the bridge.  
\--  
“You can’t put me in the brig! I’m the captain!” Rodimus yelled at Magnus, reaching through the bars and flailing his hands at him. ‘You can’t leave me in here with him!“ you shouted, glaring at Megatron.  
“I believe we can.” the gray warlord said, his face was neutral, but he sounded very smug now that he didn’t have to deal with who he considered to be crazy sparklings. Realising you would get nowhere with him, you turned to Magnus “At least put us in different cells!” you pleaded.  
“Magnus, please! They’re crazy!” you scoffed at Rodimus “Crazy was letting Overlord on the ship.” you muttered. Rodimus gave you a spark withering glare “I’ll shove you out of an airlock.” he hissed.  
Magnus frowned, as if considering the consequences of keeping them together. “Come, Magnus. We have a bridge to command.” Megatron stated, ushering the mech forward.  
The both of you began to shout at Magnus, begging him to come back and let them out.


End file.
